


Death Becomes Her

by StellaScully1984 (queenofharts1984)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), alternative universe, contract marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofharts1984/pseuds/StellaScully1984
Summary: I had a good life.Things were going well.Until some jerk showed up inside my cafe and bit me. I thought vampires were cool. I wouldn’t have minded a signed picture to hang in the cafe—you know, one of those goofy photos where they show their fangs.But no, my vampire is 318 years old and moody because he hasn’t found his mate yet. I’m not his mate, regardless of what he’s telling the Court of the Dead (yes, that’s a thing). I signed a form saying I was, but I only did it to save my sister.So now I’m 22 and legally bound by magic and blood rites to a six-foot brooding undead guy. Mortal laws don’t apply. And vampire laws are a joke. Seriously, he can chain me to an alter if I misbehave. Who does that? I can also uninvited him from my bedroom, which I do quite often.The first year is going to be so much fun.We’d kill each other if we weren’t already dead.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Death Becomes Her

The waves crashed on the shore in perfect timing. I watched them passively, and after a while felt as if I could mimic a heartbeat with them. A seagull dipped low, catching the breeze. It floated for a while, its wings spread open. I envied the gull as it set out across the water.

“One more line,” A voice reminded me. I briefly focused on the man before me, before returning to gaze at the holoprojected ocean. “Please, Ms. Sky.”

The  _ please  _ was the kindest words I’d heard out of Armitage’s Hux’s mouth in the last hour. The gold pen in my fingers tapped the ten page document. I watched the screensaver playing on repeat across the large bay windows. Hux had asked if I’d preferred the beach or the forest. I wanted something that felt open, not stifling, like the room I was in.

“Do you have questions, Ms. Sky?” Hux asked tentatively.

“Rey,” I reminded him. “Just Rey.”

He wouldn’t use it, too personal. A cup of coffee rested on a coaster untouched in front of me. While I’m sure Hux had meant no offense by serving me the beverage, the sight of it felt like a cruel joke. I owned a coffee shop, or did. I knew by the aroma, the taste would be rich, expensive.

My shop, Brewed Awakening, would go to Poe Dameron. My small one bedroom house with a small garden would go to Rose Tico, or the money, if she sold it. My cat, Wookie, would eventually come to my new residence, after I settled. I was told the first year would be an adjustment, and I may not wish to have a pet for awhile--if ever. 

Page six, declared: No valuables, assets, or property could follow the plaintiff once the legal binding document signed and agreed upon. In a nutshell, all my earthly possessions could not follow me. The document felt like a last will and testament.

Dramatic, maybe. Maybe not dramatic enough. I wondered if Hux was waiting for me to beg, or cry, or maybe just run as fast as my feet could carry me from the room. No one would chase me. But after I signed my name…

I thought I could blindly scratch my signature on each page, but the last page my fingers had finally caught up with my brain on what I was doing. Self preservation kicked in so strongly, I felt as if I’d been electrocuted. I couldn’t move a muscle.

“The moment you sign, I will call the hospital.” Hux's voice wasn’t cold, it would be easier if it was. Instead, he talked as one would to a man on the ledge. “Kylo Ren has generously set up an account for Rose. There will be round the clock personal nurses, and even a doctor who will be on-call for any emergency that arises..”

I nodded, I needed to sign. The pen shook in my hand, refusing to touch paper. “Thank you, just give me a minute.”

“You can walk out.” 

Hux had stated this at the first hearing, but the way he spoke it now, made me glance up. I wondered if he was Irish. He had freckled skin, and if he ever stopped using copious amounts of gel, his red hair would probably be curly. The pale blue eyes regarded with such sadness. I oddly felt grateful for it. I guess he couldn’t stay indifferent after all.

“It’s not too late.”

The words were a lifeline for me. For a split second I considered grabbing onto it. I could see my future, the one without Kylo Ren. I would be happy, I knew that. 

Rose, my sister would not. I could see her as I’d left her; the hospital gown too big against her frail frame, her skin waxy, her nails colorless. 

If I walked out, Rose would die. Not today, but soon. A childhood illness at six had weakened her immune system, but recently, it had affected her heart.

“Can I talk to him?” 

“As soon as you sign, he’ll collect you.”

I froze, “Is Kylo here?”

Hux pursed his lips, he glanced at the door behind me again. He leaned forward, his elbows on the desk, his fingers cradled under his chin. “You’ll have no rights after you sign this form. You do understand that, he’ll own you.”

I did know that. I spent all last night crying and throwing up in the toilet at my hotel. I could still taste bile and blood in my throat. How did the last forty-eight hours go to hell in a handbasket? 

My pen scrawled the first part of an “R”. I wanted to retch. Would the form still be valid if I puked on it?

I managed the “E”, but I was drawing each letter out.

The clock said 2:20 P.M. I should be at work. I pictured my cash register. The thing was old, an antique that chimed when it opened. Customers loved it as much as I did. Kids would give me a dollar and I’d let them come around and hit the buttons that said “Sale” I loved kids. I wanted to get married and have a few of them. I--

My eyes misted. I wiped them absently. I looked up, but I didn’t see Hux, I didn’t even see the fake ocean behind him. I was in my shop, looking out my cafe window, staring at my city. It was raining, but then I think it would always be raining. 

The downpour had come out of nowhere that day. I watched as people scuttled outside, a few lucky ones had umbrellas. I had a few customers, all ordered, and they sat at random spots around my cafe. None of them were talking, even the ones that sat together. That’s why I loved kids, they still knew how to hold a conversation.

The bell jangled. 

The new patron was staring at the firebell I used to alert me of new customers. While Jakku, my city, was the hotspot for AI advancement, I had gone out of my way to avoid it. His back was turned to me, all I could see was his long trench coat and shiny black shoes. His clothing wasn’t shoddy, but tailored. I could never keep up with fashion, but it didn’t seem to fit into anything I’d seen my customers wear. The man was tall, with broad shoulders. I noticed the rain wasn’t dripping off him. His black hair appeared equally unaffected, and my curiosity was piqued.

A woman who’d ordered a skinny latte extra foam, scooted her chair, making a scraping noise that diverted my attention. She had a phone tucked to her head using her shoulder as she gathered her things. The stranger opened the door for her, but she barely registered it as she stepped out into the rain. 

Rude, I thought. I decided to give him a ten percent discount for being nice. He let the door go, and turned towards me. 

Holy shit. My very first vampire customer. They liked the term nephrous, but really after a lifetime of True Blood and Twilight, it was hard to call them anything else. I was both excited and slightly nervous. I mean what would he order? Rose, my sister would be so excited when I visited her afterwork. They were small celebrities. I wondered if this one had been on TV. Hollywood loved to hire them for movies.

I grinned. He did not grin. Shit. Do I say hi? Do I avoid eye contact? Should I wear a sign that said, I’m a newb? The guy probably came in here by accident. His dark eyes swept the place.

He took another step in and his brows wrinkled. It was very unvampirish. I thought this one was handsome. Not in a conventional way, his nose was long, his lips big, his face narrow. But somehow it all worked. The shimmer gave it away, not glittery, and no it didn’t sparkle. But it was shiny, like new car shiny. He, like most, had an alabaster skin tone. I wondered if it felt like skin if it was warm or cold as ice.

He did a half circle and then a full circle. I had gone from being excited to puzzled. His expression was perplexed. A few customers looked up from their electronics. All like me, stopped what they were doing to gawk. One girl who looked about twenty, held her phone up, no doubt to take a picture. The vampire raised a hand, towards the phone, and swept the air. 

The cell phone was jerked out of the girl’s hand, projected toward the wall, where it exploded.

“Hey!” I shouted, before the customer could. 

The owner of the phone, however, had no plans to demand an apology or retribution. The woman’s face blanched, and she hurriedly grabbed her purse, making the door’s bell jangle loudly as she exited.

“Is there another like me here?” He met my eyes, the confusion gone, he seemed, angry.

I glanced around the shop to make sure he wasn’t talking to someone else. My little shop had four tables and a small area to make coffee. It was 400 square feet, and I paid through the nose for it. I wanted to laugh, where on earth did he think “another one of him” was hiding?

My silence infuriated him. “Speak woman.” The voice commanded, and a curious thing happened.

I felt a small tickle on my throat. As if fingertips had brushed it. Reflexively I rubbed the skin. His eyes narrowed and the tickle started to itch.

“Stop that.” I didn’t know how I knew, but he was the one causing it.

Well having a vampire in the shop was starting to be more annoying than fun. I sighed. “What you see here, is who’s here.” I gestured to the board where I’d hand wrote a menu on two large chalkboards. “Can I get you something?”

Sullenly, he approached my register. The remaining two of my customers took the opportunity to exit the cafe. Both left their drinks on the table, and one didn’t even bother putting his coat on as he fled outside.

Wonderful, I was alone with the undead. 

“I’ll take--” He rubbed his jaw, and broke out into a grin. “One of everything.”

“Excuse me?”

His smile made me shiver, I could see the fangs. No doubt he’d done it on purpose. On TV, they’d kept them hidden. Shit, was he going to bite me? I could ask him to leave, or hit the panic button for the police. But I didn’t need bad press, and so far all he had done was be a jerk.

“You have a menu. Yes?” His tone was condescending. “I wish to try a sample of every one of your drinks.”

“There’s twenty-six items on the board.” I laughed. “You really want me to start with an Americano and work my way down to the kids cotton candy slushy?”

“Yes,” He pulled out his wallet.

I shrugged, whatever. The rain had driven away half my usual customers, at least now I’d have a good story for my sister.

The register sounded like a typewriter as I rang him up. When it was done the total came to 196.57.

He paid with an American Express, the name on the card stated Kylo Ren. I’d never heard of him. I wondered if he was the small minority of the fabulously wealthy that paid to be immortal. I handed it back to him along with the receipt. He signed, but didn’t give me my copy.

“I’ll add the tip after.” He grinned again, but the teeth were gone. “Proceed, Miss?”

“Rey.” I started grinding the beans for the Americano. “Do you want cream or sugar in this one?”

“No.” He removed his coat and set it across an empty table. I appraised his business suit. A crimson red vest, black long sleeve shirt, and slacks. I couldn’t tell the job, but whatever it was, the thread count spoke of money.

I was a talker, silence was unnatural to me, and I couldn’t exactly make twenty-six drinks without at least trying to be friendly.

“Do you live here, or are you visiting the city?” I asked.

“Visiting, I do not care for cities, or people.” He said contemptuously.

I handed him the americano, after putting a sleeve on around it. “Is that just you, or vampires in general?”

Normally I have better manners, but his airs irked me enough, I couldn’t help but answer it back.

He took a long sip, “You import the coffee beans, no?” He sniffed the lid. “This is not some shit generic brand.”

I was impressed. My hackles went down and I started on the decaf americano. “Po, travels internationally for me, he puts it on the barge, so I get the best for cost.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

The way he asked, made me smirk. Vampire or no vampire, his question wasn’t innocent. Getting hit on happened all the time. I was twenty-two and single, but I wanted to keep it that way. Po, my business partner, had a boyfriend. In fact he probably had one in the US, and one in Costa Rica. 

“Yeah, boyfriend.” I lied.

He drained the coffee, and said nothing. I handed him the decaf. “You’re going to be super jittery by the end of this. Do you want a muffin? I have scones and soup. On the house, for your large purchase.”

“Kind of you, but liquids are easier for my body to process.”

“Oh, right.” I didn’t know what else to add. 

“Mortals are usually full of questions. Probably why I hate them so much.” His adam apple bobbed as he finished the americano in a large swig. I had the faint inkling he was showing off. 

The London Fog took a few minutes. He stared at me while I steamed the milk. I should just shut up, but that wasn’t my strong suit. Plus he wasn’t just staring, he was blatantly checking me out. “Do you always show up in coffee bars and order everything on the menu?” 

“So what are you, Fae?” He held out his hand for the next drink. “It’s exotic, anyways.The scent coming off you.”

“Fae, what’s a Fae?”

I felt pressure in my scalp, that pinched. “Knock that off,” I snapped. The pressure evaporated. It hadn’t hurt, and I’d swept it off with a shake of my head.

“What are you?” He asked, but the question seemed directed at himself. “Fascinating creature, you have a natural shield defense. Witch, do you practice the black arts?” His eyes roamed around my store. “Nevermind, are you a Witch of the White?”

“I’m a barista, and owner, who’s about to kick you out. I’m mortal. Sorry, nothing special. I don’t have shields. I also don’t appreciate whatever it is you’re trying to do. Consent is a thing. Thank you very much.”

I handed him the London Fog. He sniffed it. “This is just tea.”

“I only get the coffee imported, that, I buy at the local supermarket. Sorry, the milk is organic.”

He took a sip, wrinkled his nose, and set it down. “Tastes like the underside of a shoe.”

“Want me to skip all the teas?” I ignored the insult. “I can move on to the Red Bull specials or Candy freezes.”

“No keep going.” He waved me on in a shoo-shoo manner. “Tell me about your parents.”

“That’s personal.”

“Hardly an intimate question, I believe one's heritage has been a standard question for centuries.” He countered. 

I still had a shit load of drinks to make. Fine, it was short. “Parents dead. Don’t know em, don’t care.”

This intrigued him, he unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve, rolling each one up. “So you don’t know if you’re special?”

“I’m not special. I’m mortal, not Fray”

“Fae”

“Whatever, I’m no one, just Rey.”

“Your scent isn’t mortal. But you are decidedly so. I wonder what your blood would taste like?”

The chai I’d just started steaming foamed over in my hand. “What--My m-my b-blood?” I stuttered.

He raised a hand, and made a small downward gesture with his fingers. I flinched, but it wasn’t directed at me.

The shutters of my window unfurled down in one quick motion, blocking the pedestrians from seeing in.

His fingers quirked slightly and I heard my door lock.

I dropped the Chai. It spattered on the floor sending hot liquid against my leg.

“You dropped my drink.” He tsked. His fingers now trailed my counter as he started to walk around it, toward me.

“Stay away.” I sprinted for my register where the panic button laid hidden underneath. If I could press it in time, the police would be here in minutes--or I hoped they would be. 

“Stay still, Rey.”

His tone was electric. My entire body went rigid, and it wasn’t like before, where I could brush it off, but vice-like. My vocal cords wouldn’t even work, to scream or beg.

His steps were languid. He reached out and moved my hair away from my neck. Hot tears pricked my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks. He noticed, and brushed the trail they made. His skin ice against my warm flesh. Now I knew what his skin felt like, but I wished I didn’t.

“Shh…” he murmured. “I won’t hurt you. But I need to know what you are.”

The comforting tone did little to ease my nerves, and when his lips touched the hollow of my throat, I closed my eyes. Rose would never hear about the vampire, I thought stupidly.

His arms pulled me close, one hand cradled my head. I felt lightheaded. My feet dangled above the ground. He was feeding. I could hear it, the sound of his throat as he swallowed my blood. I never felt the bite. So strange. 

At least death wouldn’t hurt. Euphoria flooded my body. I think my eyes were still closed, but everything was fuzzy and white. It felt good. Death felt good. I smiled.

“Shit.”

Kylo’s words were far away. Something wet pressed to my lips, trickling down my throat. I swallowed, tasting iron. More came, I didn’t want to swallow, it was bitter and cold. So cold, it burned. I was pretty sure this was his blood, gross, and also...something else. Something that I should remember. Maybe I wasn’t going to die.

The world focused back. I could see my cash register. Someone was holding me. I rolled my head to look up.

“There you are.” Kylo stared down at me, his lips a dark red. 

Ew...that was my blood on them. He shifted me in his arms. I would’ve tried to struggle, but at present just staying awake was a task.

“You bit me.”

“Mhm, your coffee beans are not the only thing imported. Do you know what you are, dove?”

“Are you going to kill me?” I wasn’t afraid. The euphoria lingered in my brain, keeping me from caring.

“I drank a bit too much, you’re such a little thing. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“Ha,” my humor returned. “See you in court. I’m suing you.”

If my threat bothered him, it did not show. “I’ll take such good care of you. Don’t you want to be taken care of?”

“Po,” I tried, but I couldn’t lie. He smirked.

“Isn’t your boyfriend.”

“Well you’re not either,” I yawned. “I don’t like you.”

“That will change. Would you like to be rich?”

“No.”

“Power? I have so much I could give you.”

“Why? I like my life.” I snuggled in his arms. “No, thank you.” My manners winning through.

“What do you desire?”

“I want to be loved.” For some reason telling the truth was all I could do. The fabric of his shirt was soft, like a pillow. “Can I go to sleep, please?’

“Don’t you want to know what you are?’ He kissed my temple.

“I’m Rey,”

He laughed, “That you are, go to sleep. I’ll take you home.”

I fell asleep before I could think whose home he meant.

The memory blinked away, the rain replaced by the ocean once again.

Hux reached out and touched the top of my hand. I still had three letters to go. I stared at the document in front of me. 

Tears dotted the paper. I strangled the cry in and put a hand to my mouth. Why the fuck did he want me? I’d send him a pint of blood once a month if I tasted so good. I’d said as much. We only talked that one time at the cafe. He wouldn’t talk to me again, until I signed this contract. 

“Go home,” Hux fingers tried to take the pen.

I almost let him, but my courage found me, for one blinding second, and I finished the signature. 

Rey Sky.

It was done.

Hux blew out a breath. “I cannot intervene.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant until I heard the door behind me open.

,

“Thank you Hux, I enjoyed the theatrics,” Kylo said with heavy sarcasm. “I was half convinced you cared.”

Hux stood up and straightened his tie. “It’s video recorded, it’ll hold up in court.”

“You’ll look like a saint, trying to save the virgin from the devil.” Kylo laughed. “All the same, you may go.”

My stomach felt sick, as I watched the kind face of the attorney morph into smug satisfaction. His eyes skirted over me, and I knew I’d been played. I reached for the document, but Hux snapped it up. “No, no, no. This document is headed straight for Judge Plutt’s desk. He’ll be so happy to see this, and drop all those horrible charges against my client.”

“You’ll call the hospital?” It was all I had, this knowledge my sister would live even if my life was over.

“She’s been in surgery for an hour getting that new beating heart,” Kylo was behind my chair. I stared at the ocean, not yet willing to look at my fate. “I knew you’d sign, so I saw no reason to delay her care.”

I could’ve left. The hospital wouldn’t have stopped the surgery, not in the middle of it. The ocean blinked out, replaced by a void of darkness. Oh my God, what had I done?

“Rey, it’s time to leave.”

Could a piece of paper really give this man ownership? I’d learned so much in the last couple weeks. The court system had a special tribune for the undead. Dusty books with archaic laws that governed their kind, overshadowed mortal law. 

It had also complicated my charges, against Kylo Ren. 

An attack on a human was no laughing matter. He should be in jail, or at least gathering up a defense for a lengthy trial. I’d have sued him, I’d have won.

But I wasn’t human.

Not anymore. 

I let my teeth pop out.

Kylo huffed. “That only works if you know how to use them.”

Maybe there was another way out of this. When he touched my shoulder, I decided to find out exactly what it meant to be a vampire.

  
  
  
  



End file.
